A multifunction printer includes a printing apparatus and an image capture apparatus, such as an optical scanner for scanning or copying. Conventional optical scanners operate by imaging an object (e.g. a document) with a light source, and sensing a resultant light signal with an optical sensor array. A document or other object to be scanned is placed on top of a transparent platen below on which the scanning optical sensor array, light source and optics are mounted. Each optical sensor or photoreceptor in the array generates a data signal representative of the intensity of light impinged thereon for a corresponding portion of the imaged object. The data signals from the array sensors are then processed (typically digitized) and stored in a temporary memory for subsequent manipulation and display or for printing on the associated printing apparatus in the multifunction printer. The image of the scanned object is projected onto the optical photosensor array incrementally by use of a moving scan line. The moving scan line is produced either by moving the document with respect to the scanner optical assembly, or by moving the scanner optical assembly relative to the document.
An alternative method of capturing an image in a multifunction printer is to use a digital camera. The two dimensional photosensor array of a digital camera typically has many more photoreceptors than a linear photosensor array for a conventional optical scanner, which helps speed up image capture. However, in order to acquire an image the size of a typical document, it can be necessary to mount the camera at a distance of several inches to a foot away from the platen, whether the camera is above the platen or below the platen. This can add undesirably to the height of the multifunction printer. Compact multifunction printers are preferred to reduce shipping cost as well as to take up less space.
A recent trend is for multifunction printers to be configured such that they can print images or other documents sent wirelessly by smart mobile devices such as smart phones or tablets. The smart phone needs to be network connected to a particular printer in order to send images to it. Smart mobile devices also include a camera as well a display and a processor.
Two of the more expensive subsystems of a multifunction printer are the scanning apparatus and the control panel. What is needed is a multifunction printer having a low cost and user friendly way to associate a smart mobile device with it, such that the smart mobile device can take over such functions as image capture and user interface.